Mi Testimonio
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Estas son las cosas que Dios ha hecho en mi vida y que después de pensarlo mucho he decidido compartir. No es invención, sino realidad. Aclaro que esto es independiente de todo lo demás que escriba, solo es algo que deseo compartir al público.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que decidieron leer esto.

Quiero avisar que esto es mi historia real, no hay nada de ficción en esto, pero también te pido que por favor respetes si no crees nada de lo que leerás aquí.

Esto será para siempre así que nunca se pondrá un "completo" ya que no es una historia ficticia sino lo que me pasa diariamente.

No quiero que todas las cosas queden en el olvido, quiero recordar todo así que lo plasmaré aquí para que siempre lo puede leer y recordar y también deseo que todos los que decidan leer esto lo sepan.

Este contenido será sobre la Obra de Dios en mi vida así que la actualización no será fija.

También quiero aclarar que esto es independiente de las historias que escribo, solo es algo que deseo compartir

Pero antes que nada hago oración para que todo lo que escriba aquí sea de bendición para los que lo lean

 _Padre nuestro que estás en el Cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, te ruego en el nombre de tu Hijo Jesucristo que todo lo que escriba en este documento sea de bendición y de amor para los que lo lean. Que sea de edificación, de luz, de paz. No solo te pido por los que lo leen sino también por mí, para que yo también sea de bendición para todos los que vean esto y las personas que me rodean_

 _En el nombre de Jesús, Amen_


	2. Anécdota 1

Anécdota 1

Una anécdota que tengo de mi niñez fue cuando una Biblia que tenía desde tiempo atrás llegó nuevamente a mi vida de una forma extraña que hasta la fecha no hemos encontrado la explicación al suceso, pero sea como sea estoy segura que fue algo divino lo que sucedió.

En una ocasión, cuando era niña, hicimos una limpieza profunda en una de las habitaciones de mi casa y sacamos prácticamente varias bolsas de basura.

Todas las bolsas estaban completamente cerradas y las dejamos fuera de casa

Al día siguiente, en medio de los barrotes de mi hogar, estaba la Biblia que llevaba tiempo que la había perdido. La recuerdo muy bien, era de letra grande y estaba forrada con un papel de las pistas de Blue.

Lo curioso es que recuerdo que las bolsas de basura estaban tal cual las habíamos dejado.

No sé como interpretar la historia, siempre creí que era un ángel que había bajado a rescatarla, ahora creo que alguien la vio y la sacó, pienso que quizá fue alguien que la encontró en alguna parte y la devolvió

No lo sé, es un misterio, pero lo que me consta es que alguien, quien sea que la haya dejado allí, quiso decir "esto no se tira"

No importa quién o qué fue pero es algo grande que me gusta contarlo.

Lo veo con ojos espirituales y por eso lo tomé como "esto no se tira"


	3. Anécdota 2 parte 1

Anécdota 2 parte 1

El año pasado, 2016, fue un año de muchas pruebas y superación en donde Dios nos mostró mucho de Su Poder y Misericordia en nuestras vidas. Digo nuestras porque hablo de mi familia y yo.

Una de las cosas que pasaron fue la muerte de mi tía más cercana y la sanación de mi otra tía que se enfermó gravemente de cáncer, ¿porqué cuento esto? Porque la Mano de Dios estuvo presente todo el tiempo.

Desde hacía un año antes mi tía Katy estaba muy enferma y algo en mi corazón me indicada que pronto se iría para siempre. Era una mujer enfermiza, ya que su salud era muy delicada y si no cuidaba correctamente terminaba en el hospital internada. Muchas veces era internada durante un mes entero pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, tanto mi mamá como yo sentíamos que esta vez no regresaría.

En el 2015 estuvo internada dos veces y en ambas algo me indicaba que su momento se acercaba. Entonces pasó. El 1 de abril del 2016 colapsó, fue internada nuevamente, gritaba de dolor, había mucha angustia y la ambulancia vino por ella.

Pasaron unos pocos días, no recuerdo bien cuantos pero fueron pocos, quizá dos o tres, decidí asistir a una iglesia a la que íbamos cada domingo, estaba deseosa de que Dios me hablara por medio del predicador y me dijera sí mi tía Katy se salvaría.

La predica fue dada por una mujer que nunca había visto, no estaba el predicador de siempre, y escuchaba esperanzada de que dieran testimonios de sanidad, gente que sanaba milagrosamente pero para mi sorpresa fue otra cosa el tema de la predica: muerte.

La predicadora comenzó a hablar sobre la muerte, un tema que en esa iglesia no había sido tocado hasta ese momento, al menos en el tiempo que llevaba asistiendo a ella.

"Hay muchos que tienen miedo a la muerte pero no debemos tener miedo nosotros. Los que estamos bien con Dios no debemos de sentir temor al morir porque sabemos a donde nos iremos. Si morimos Gloria a Dios, qué mejor que estar con el Señor. Si nos morimos es porque Él desea tenerlos junto a Él."

También la predicadora contó su testimonio sobre la muerte de su hermano hace muchos años atrás.

Al principio no me di cuenta y salí de la iglesia pensando que Dios no me había respondido nada sobre mi tía, pero tras pensarlo me di cuenta que hablaron sobre muerte cuando mi tía estaba muy grave en el hospital y no se mejoraba.

Se lo conté a mi mamá y me ella también lo notó, además de que nunca se mencionaba la muerte en esa iglesia.

Unos pocos días después, me parece que fue unos 4 días después, eran casi las doce de la noche y le hago una oración a Dios antes de dormir, no había orado nada durante los días que mi tía estuvo internada hasta ese momento.

"Dios, yo veo que mi tía esta muy mal, sé que tú puedes curarla pero desde hace tiempo siento que ya te la vas a llevar, es más yo creo que ya me dijiste que lo vas a hacer por lo que pasó en la iglesia. Si ya es este su tiempo y en serio fuiste tú el que me dijo eso y no fue interpretación mía, hazlo ahora. Llevátela ahora como dijiste, que ya no sufra más siendo internada en el hospital. ya no la dejes más tiempo aquí si en verdad esta es su hora."

3 horas después de esa oración llamaron del hospital dando la noticia de mi tía había fallecido y lloré agradeciendo a Dios que me escuchó.

Sé que esto es una historia triste pero fue algo que marcó mi vida no solo por la muerte de mi tía sino porque Dios nos estuvo preparando para ese momento triste y por eso mi alma se sintió consolada a pesar de perder a esa persona tan importante.

Otra cosa que sucedió fue que mi tía se puso grave justo cuando mi mamá dejó el trabajo y pudo estar conmigo. Si mi tía hubiera fallecido antes me hubiera quedado sola ya que mi mamá trabajaba y estábamos solo mi tía y yo en la casa, pero no me quedé sola porque mi mamá está conmigo. Eso también me ha levantado más mi fe, cuando me doy cuenta que Dios no me dejo sola ni cuando mi tía con la que compartía todos mis momentos se fue para siempre.


	4. Anécdota 2 parte 2

Anécdota 2 parte 2

¿Recuerdan la historia de mi tía que falleció? En el año 2016 tuve otra experiencia parecida pero con otra de mis tías.

La mayor de ellas, hermana de mi mamá, llevaba enferma de un año de cáncer y no se atendió por diferentes motivos hasta que fue ya casi muy tarde.

Su cáncer era en el endometrio y estaba en la etapa 4, la fase final del mal.

Este acontecimiento cambio nuestras vidas ya que esto provoco que viniera a vivir a nuestra casa, cosa que no era muy agradable para nadie ya que ella prefiere vivir sola y nosotras nos sentíamos mejor acompañándonos entre nosotros, mi mamá y yo.

Le dolía mucho el vientre, cerca de donde estaba el tumor canceroso, sufría de dolores terribles.

El día anterior a que le pusieran la primera quimio terapia pasó...

Por medio de una persona que sigo en facebook y que habla siempre en nombre de Dios dando mensajes de aliento y amor, me mandó una cita bíblica:

Juan 11: 3 y 4

Las dos hermanas mandaron a decirle a Jesús: Señor, tu amigo querido está enfermo. Cuando Jesús oyó esto, dijo: «Esta enfermedad no terminará en muerte, sino que es para la gloria de Dios, para que por ella el Hijo de Dios sea glorificado.

Cuando leí esto sentí algo en mi interior porque recordé lo sucedido con mi tía Katy, con ella hablaron sobre muerte pero con mi tía Marilu, enferma de cáncer dijo que no moriría. Se lo mostré a mi mamá y estaba muy emocionada.

Resumiendo la historia, ya que fue un proceso largo y doloroso por las quimios, el tumor de mi tía se redujo con la primera quimio terapia de 776 a 340 el grado tumoral y con la segunda a 17. la tercera le terminó de quitar lo poco que quedaba del tumor.

Todos nos maravillamos de que sanará con sólo 3 quimios cuando le iban a poner 9 quimios solo para tratar de disminuir el cáncer. Además de que su cáncer estaba ya en etapa terminal y según lo que investigamos mi mamá y yo ya no tiene cura o es muy difícil de curar el cáncer en etapa 4.

Lo que más nos sorprendió fue la fidelidad de Dios para cumplir su Palabra porque aunque en momentos llegamos a tambalear debido al dolor y al pesar de la enfermedad Dios cumplió lo que dijo "la enfermedad no fue de muerte sino para glorificar al Padre"

Con mi tía Katy dijo se la llevaría ya a su Presencia mientras que con Marilu dijo que no moriría.

Dios es fiel, bueno y maravilloso, no hay forma ni palabras para describir lo grande que es cuando uno confía en Él. Eso fue lo que aprendí con estas dos experiencias y deseo que continué cada vez más en aumento mi fe en Él.


	5. Anécdota 3

Anécdota 3

Un día, como cualquiera otro, me levanté e hice mi oración de todos los días al despertar. Pedí algo que nunca había pedido: deseé ser un ejemplo de fe para toda la gente que me rodeara, que a través de mí más gente pudiera llegar a Dios y acercarse a Él sin necesidad de estar predicando todo el tiempo como algunos lo hacen.

Ese día pasó algo curioso. Una amiga que tengo me mandó esta oración por what'app:

 _Querido Jesús,_

 _ayúdame a esparcir tu fragancia_

 _adondequiera que vaya._

 _Inunda mi alma de espíritu y vida._

 _Penetra y posee mi ser_

 _hasta tal punto, que toda mi vida_

 _sea una emanación de la tuya._

 _Brilla a través de mí,_

 _y mora en mí de tal manera_

 _que todas las almas que entren en contacto conmigo_

 _puedan sentir tu presencia en mi alma._

 _¡Permite que ellos, al mirarme,_

 _no me vean a mí, sino a ti, Jesús!_

 _Quédate conmigo_

 _y entonces podré comenzar a brillar como tú brillas,_

 _a brillar tanto que pueda ser una luz para los demás._

 _La luz, oh Jesús, vendrá toda de ti,_

 _nada de ella será mía;_

 _serás tú quien brille sobre los demás a través de mí._

 _Permítete_ _alabarte de la manera que más te gusta,_

 _brillando para quienes me rodean._

 _Permítete_ _predicarte sin predicar,_

 _no con palabras, sino con mi ejemplo,_

 _por la fuerza contagiosa,_

 _por la influencia de lo que hago,_

 _por la evidente plenitud del amor_

 _que mi corazón siente por ti. Amén._

Cuando le pregunté porqué me mandó esa oración me dijo que no supo bien el motivo, que sólo lo hizo por quiso, pero yo me di cuenta. Fue la respuesta de Dios a mi oración.

Honestamente, no sé cuanto tiempo me llevará para poder cumplir esta oración en mi vida pero espero de todo corazón ser esa luz para todos los que lleguen a mi vida, ser parecida a Cristo, y ayudar a todos a acercarse a Dios, Nuestro Padre y Creador.


	6. Anécdota 4

Anécdota 4

Cómo todas las personas en algún momento de mi vida dudé fuertemente de Dios; incluso cuestioné su existencia. Escuché mucho a los no creyentes que debido a sus experiencias dejaron de creer y comencé a caer en lo mismo yo también, pero Dios estuvo de mi lado como siempre.

En ese proceso de duda oré a Dios diciéndole:

 _Dime que existes. Dime sí eres real. Si tú en verdad existes. ¡Necesito saber si tú existes!_

En mi interior todavía pensé:

 _¿Y si estoy orando al aire? ¿Y si no hay ningún Dios que me escuché?_

Unos días después de eso, en el mes de agosto del 2016 mi oración fue respondida de una forma sencilla pero bella.

Buscando y explorando el internet encontré un testimonio que una mujer que yo no conocía, no sabía que existía; una cantante de música cristiana llamada Christine D´Clario.

Cuando escuché el testimonio de ella me quedé con la boca abierta.

Era mi vida relatada; con algunas diferencias pero era lo mismo que yo vivía.

Una mujer nacida en un hogar cristiano, pero que no tenía una relación personal con Dios y Cristo, sólo era religiosa pero no adoraba a Dios en Espíritu y en Verdad. Por distintas situaciones se crió sin su padre. Se sentía patito feo a pesar de ser bonita, creía que no podría tener novio nunca debido a que sentía que había nacido para estar sola, pero lo más increíble de todo: dudó de la existencia de Dios.

Cuando llegó a la parte donde ella reta a Dios y le pregunta sí Él en verdad existe quedé con el ojo cuadrado.

Mi duda. Esa era mi duda.

Dios le respondió por medio de una mujer usando el don de profecía y lo primero que le dijo a ella fue: Yo sí existo.

Tal vez parezca muy sencillo pero me di cuenta que Dios me respondió a mí también: Yo sí existo.

La oración que le pedí a Dios fue respondida como yo deseaba.

En verdad que sí contesta siempre Dios las oraciones, sólo es cuestión de esperar y confiar, nunca perder la confianza en que nos responderá a su tiempo lo que tanto el pedimos. Aún si es algo sencillo o una pregunta clave como la que yo le hice, Él nunca fallará en responder.

Amén.


	7. Anécdota 5

Anécdota 5

Una anécdota que tengo, aunque es no propia, fue cuando Dios cuidó de mi mamá mientras se dirigía al trabajo.

Como todos los días, mi mamá subió a un pesero hacia su destinatario.

Pidió protección a Dios, como es su costumbre siempre que salimos a la calle.

De pronto, unos hombres entraron y sacaron sus armas pidiendo a todos que sacaran su dinero.

En su interior, mi mamá pensó "Le acabo de pedir protección a Dios y pasa esto."

Cuando ella sacó su dinero para entregarlo, el asaltante le dijo "Usted no."

Se le cayó el dinero a mi mamá por el asombro.

Asaltaron a todos menos a ella, incluso al señor que estaba sentado a su lado, pero a ella no le pasó nada.

Tiempo después, una amiga me contó que le pasó lo mismo. Asaltaron el camión donde estaba pero a ella no le hicieron nada, pasaron de largo. Lo curioso es que esa amiga también hace oración pidiendo siempre protección a Dios.

En ocasiones nos pasan cosas raras y de momento pensamos hasta mal, pero Dios actúa y nos saca de la situación problemática de una forma que hace te des cuenta que sólo Dios pudo haberlo hecho y nadie más.


	8. Anécdota 6

Anécdota 6

A veces Dios nos pide silencio para que Él pueda actuar a nuestro favor.

En una ocasión tuve una conversación con una de mis tías en la que ella me expresó que la idea del matrimonio es tonta, mala y ser soltero es mucho.

Pensé en contestarle que no todo es lo que parece y que no tiene uno porqué pensar mal del amor porque no nos fue cómo esperábamos, pero en mi interior pensé "No, es mejor calar. A veces Dios pide que callemos para que Él actué"

Pasados unos días mi tía, sin que yo le dijera nada, me pidió una disculpa por lo sucedido explicando que su manera de hablar no fue correcta.

Yo no me molesté, sé la historia que ella tiene y el por qué piensa de esa forma, pero el punto por el que narro esto es para hablar sobre cómo a veces debemos callar y dejar que Dios actué.

En las muchas palabras no falta pecado.

La lección de esta experiencia fue más que nada para decirme que hay que mantenerse en silencio para permitir que Dios haga su obra restauradora en nuestras vidas. A veces se nos olvida y no damos la oportunidad a Dios de hacer sus maravillas.


	9. Anécdota 7

Anécdota 7

Recientemente sucedió algo en una fiesta parecido a lo que he contado antes en los episodios anteriores de mi testimonio.

Fui a una fiesta con amigos creyentes y mientras hablaban de Dios pensé nuevamente en la cuestión sobre la existencia de Dios. Volví a pensar "¿será cierto todo esto?" "¿en verdad existirá Dios?".

La reunión transcurrió con normalidad hasta que de repente, una de mis vecinas, que me invitó a la fiesta, se volteó y me habló directo a mí.

"¿Sabes? Yo te quiero mucho. Siempre me he preocupado por ti. Cuando tu tía Katy se enfermó yo me angustiaba mucho de que tú te fueras a quedar sola, oraba mucho a Dios porque no le sucediera nada a Katy. Tu mamá trabajaba, así que al fallecer Katy, tú única compañía, te quedarías sola. Me preocupaba más por ti que por Katy. Mira cómo se acomodaron las cosas, Katy falleció justo cuando tu mamá se jubiló, o sea que no te quedaste sola, justo lo que le pedía a Dios. Es que Dios se manifiesta en nuestras vidas de la forma en que menos lo esperamos. "¿¡Que si Dios no existe!?" ¿Cómo dicen eso? Si Él está con nosotros en todo momento."

Se imaginaran que me quede helada con eso. Se volteó a contestarme justo lo que estaba pensando como si pudiera leerme la mente. Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa.

Si tuvieron la oportunidad de leer todo mi testimonio conocen la historia de mi tía y sobre Christine D´Clario, así que saben a lo que me refiero con "segunda vez" que me responde sobre ese tema.

A veces no se necesita una gran demostración para entender el mensaje de Dios para nosotros.

Otra cosa que me llamó la atención es que me lo dijo a mí exclusivamente, podía haberlo dicho para que todos lo escucharan, pero ella se dirigió a mí, dejó de hablar con los demás para decirme eso.

Sólo de esa manera se pueda dar cuenta uno que es Dios quien habló.


	10. Enseñanza 1

Enseñanza 1

Parte de mi testimonio son las enseñanzas que Dios me da y que me ayudan en el diario vivir.

Hace unos días atrás, mientras leía mi Biblia como siempre, hubo un pasaje que me llamó la atención sobre el capítulo que me correspondió leer.

 _San Juan 13: 34 y 35_

 _Un mandamiento nuevo os doy: que os améis unos a otros; como yo os he amado, que también os améis unos a otros. En esto conocerán todos que sois mis discípulos, si tuviereis amor los unos por los otros._

Unos días después de recibir esta cita, me fue muy útil. Hace tiempo siento que Dios me ha indicado que el amor es lo que nos acerca más a Él.

Un día de estos estaba triste precisamente por el tema del amor. Como soy una persona que toma afecto con facilidad, pensé que era algo malo querer a la gente. Continuamente vivo esta situación, donde mi corazón se encariña con la gente y termina desilusionado.

Tanto con personas cercanas como los jefes que he tenido, amistades, etc.

En un momento pensé que lo que más detestaba de mi persona era mi capacidad para sentir afecto por las personas.

De repente me sucede que un día estaba tan triste por esto que tomé la decisión de NO volver a querer a nadie. Eso incluía a profesores, amistades, entre otros.

Fue entonces que casi me pongo a publicar en mi Facebook personal y en mi página lo decepcionada que estaba y mi indisposición para querer.

Justo el momento en que estaba escribiendo lo deprimida que estaba, el internet y mi máquina se atoraban. Una segunda vez lo quise hacer y de nuevo lo mismo, atorones.

A la tercera estaba fastidiada, pero fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo.

Vino a mi mente la cita que les escribí arriba "Ámense los unos a los otros"

Mi respuesta llegó en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

No importa si algunos aún no entienden este principio o cuanto se tarden ustedes mismo en comprenderlo, lo importante es que cuando Dios lo revela poco a poco aprenderán a sentir amor por los demás.

Esto fue asombroso para mí, ese versículo me gustó desde que lo leí, me llegó a lo más profundo de mi ser. Ahora lo pude sentir más unido a mí.

Habrá personas que no acepten el amor que les tenemos, que rechacen el afecto o el cariño, pero nosotros no debemos caer en esos pensamientos que nos incitan a dejar de querer a la gente.

Es importante tener dignidad, claro, eso no puede faltar. Pero nunca cerrarse a querer a los demás y pensar que el afecto es algo tonto que no dará sus frutos.

Lo uno siembra eso cosecha. Sembrar amor es algo que Dios nos pide, nos sólo para Él sino para el prójimo.


	11. Anécdota 8

Anécdota 8

Tengo una anécdota personal, aunque no es mía; sino de mi mamá. Si bien es muy íntima, creo que es momento de contarle. Pensé mucho sobre si sería bueno contarla, por lo que pueda pensar la gente, pero es tiempo de que se sepa esto.

Desde muy joven mi mamá deseaba tener un hijo, pero en sus planes no estaba llegar al matrimonio. Nunca le convenció la idea. Al paso de los años, conoció a mi papá y planearon tener un hijo, sin embargo los resultados siempre salían en negativo y no había forma en que naciera el fruto de su relación.

Tras varios años de intentos, casi estaban por rendirse, hasta que ambos se arrodillaron y pidieron a Dios que les concediera tener un hijo.

Pasado el tiempo de esto, mi mamá le oró a Dios sola diciéndole que si Él deseaba que ella frenara su relación con mi padre fuera de lo marital, que por favor, le concediera tener un hijo.

Mi mamá nunca se quiso casar; por cuestiones que no mencionaré aquí ya que salen de contexto y son familiares. Pero su deseo de ser mamá no moría ni con el paso del tiempo, así que le dijo a Dios que le permitiera tener un bebé y ella dejaría ese tipo de relación que mantenía con mi padre.

Exactamente después de eso, nací yo.

Esto no lo cuento con la idea de generar malos entendidos, ni críticas negativas. Mi mamá es madre soltera, pero hemos llevado muy bien ese lado; si bien yo prefiero el matrimonio a la soltería, entiendo que no haya deseado casarse.

Mas la misericordia de Dios fue grande y le permitió tenerme aun cuando no estaba unida a nadie por el matrimonio y de eso se trata mi anécdota.

El como Dios nos concede nuestros deseos más anhelados en cuanto se los pedimos. Tardó con mi mamá, pero lo concedió y aquí estoy.


	12. Anécdota 9

Anécdota 9

Acabo de vivir algo increíble justo en estos momentos.

Como saben, en estos momentos estamos sufriendo terriblemente los mexicanos debido al azote de un temblor que acabó con las vidas de muchas personas.

Yo y mi familia nos encontramos bien, pero eso no quita el miedo a lo que pueda pasar.

Uno de mis temores era que si dormía y temblaba no pudiera salir huyendo de casa.

Esto me quitó el sueño. No podía dormir y si lo hacía, me despertaba rápido para observar y escuchar los alrededores.

Entonces, después de levantarte tras una noche de no dormir adecuadamente, mientras veía una imagen sobre oraciones por México, vi algo que me llamó la atención.

Alguien comentó una cita bíblica:

Proverbios 3: 24-26

Cuando te acuestes, no tendrás temor, sino que te acostarás y tu sueño será grato. No tendrás temor de pavor repentino, ni de la ruina de los impíos cuando viniere, porque Jehova será tu confianza, y él preservará tu pie de quedar preso.

Nuevamente entendí que Dios me habló para ayudarme a descansar.

Esa persona que colocó esa cita bíblica era un desconocido en internet que sólo dejó ese comentario con la intención de brindar apoyo a nosotros, los mexicanos. Pero era el único comentario diferente a todos.

Gracias Dios por hablarme en este momento de angustia.

Les pido su apoyo para el pueblo mexicano y para el mundo entero. Sus oraciones tienen poder, aunque muchos no lo crean todavía.


	13. Anécdota 10

Anécdota 10

En los últimos días he tenido miedos intensos que han gobernado mi vida y mis pensamientos.

Tanto que incluso, me atrevo a decir, que caí en la paranoia. El estrés, el miedo y la preocupación se apoderaron de mí al grado de que no quería ni siquiera salir de mi casa ni convivir con gente.

Fue anteayer que pasó algo.

En este periodo de mi vida, mi mamá me dijo que volviera mis ojos a Dios y a sus caminos, puesto que me había alejado de él por razones externas.

Decidí orar para recibir a Cristo de nuevo en mi vida y comencé la lectura de la Biblia en el libro de los proverbios.

Ahí me encontré con varios versículos donde dice continuamente que los que guardan los mandamientos de Dios vivirán. No temerán al mal y andarán por la tierra confiadamente, contrario a los impíos que sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos y sus temores se volverán realidad.

Me pareció curioso que estaba viviendo en temores muy fuertes y que Dios me respondiera que esos miedos se cumplen cuando uno se aleja de Él, pero los que están a su lado no temen a que las cosas malas caigan sobre ellos.

Al percatarme de eso comprendí que Dios me decía muy claramente que lo mejor sería volver a acercarme a Su Presencia para que pudiera vivir en paz.

Aunque llevó pocos días, he notado un ligero cambio en mi persona: mis miedos han disminuido y ayer oré en la mañana al despertar, como no lo hacía durante mucho tiempo, y sentía una paz muy gratificadora que no se apagó fácilmente como la felicidad pasajera del mundo.

Les pido a los que lean esto que, por favor, oren por mí para que mi alma y mi corazón permanezcan siempre fieles en Dios y en su amor por toda mi vida.

Porque Dios promete que nada de lo creado nos podrá separar del amor de Él por medio de Cristo. Amén.

 **Gracias a los que leen mi historia. Espero que lo escrito aquí siga siendo de bendición para todos e igualmente pido y anhelo seguir en la Presencia de Dios por siempre. Es lo que me ha salvado la vida en cada dificultad y lo está haciendo ahora como podran ver en este capítulo.**


End file.
